the_demons_lightfandomcom-20200214-history
The Demon's Light Wiki:Chat/Logs/10 Sep 2017
23:55:55 QUIT MCR-The-Orange has been kidnapped by The Demon. 23:56:02 JOIN MCR-The-Orange has joined Team Demon Light. 23:57:24 QUIT MCR-The-Orange has been kidnapped by The Demon. 23:57:36 CHAT Poedameron146: ok 23:57:38 JOIN Cadethefrogger has joined Team Demon Light. 23:57:39 CHAT South Ferry: It will be alright MCR. 23:57:43 CHAT South Ferry: Welcome Cade. 23:57:50 CHAT Poedameron146: Hi Cade 23:57:57 JOIN MCR-The-Orange has joined Team Demon Light. 23:58:05 CHAT Cadethefrogger: o/ 23:58:07 CHAT Cadethefrogger: o/ \o 23:58:11 CHAT Cadethefrogger: o/\o 23:58:22 CHAT Poedameron146: http://thelightanddarkness.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Chat 23:58:33 KICK Poedameron146 has been kicked by Messenger of Heaven. 23:58:36 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Stop linking chats. 23:58:45 CHAT Messenger of Heaven: ^ 23:58:46 JOIN Poedameron146 has joined Team Demon Light. 23:58:52 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Actually do something other than beg users for Pms and linking chats 23:59:02 CHAT Messenger of Heaven: ^ 23:59:12 CHAT South Ferry: So, cade 23:59:14 CHAT South Ferry: SPAMMED 23:59:15 CHAT South Ferry: that chat? 23:59:29 CHAT Cadethefrogger: problem m8? 23:59:58 CHAT Poedameron146: yes you are not allowed to spam chats like that 23:59:59 CHAT South Ferry: So, Cade, 00:00:03 CHAT South Ferry: TROLLED Poe? 00:00:05 CHAT South Ferry: Dubious (giggle) 00:00:14 CHAT Poedameron146: /me raises eyebrow 00:00:15 CHAT Cadethefrogger: poe, 00:00:23 CHAT Poedameron146: Yes? 00:00:25 CHAT Cadethefrogger: korra didnt want you linking chats, 00:00:29 CHAT Cadethefrogger: and ink has a crush on me, 00:00:36 CHAT Cadethefrogger: i needed to lay of steam 00:00:37 CHAT MCR-The-Orange: Korra, Pyro is on CC. 00:00:40 CHAT Messenger of Heaven: Ink is a boy who also likes me 00:00:41 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: I saw. 00:00:42 CHAT Poedameron146: take this to pm? 00:00:45 CHAT South Ferry: So, Ink LOVES Mess> 00:00:46 CHAT Cadethefrogger: mess, 00:00:50 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: It was hot. She arched her eyebrow. 00:00:53 CHAT Messenger of Heaven: Cade PM 00:00:54 CHAT MCR-The-Orange: XD. 00:00:55 CHAT Cadethefrogger: mess, 00:00:57 CHAT South Ferry: I would not LOVE mess, she is an innocent girl 00:00:58 CHAT Cadethefrogger: alright 00:01:03 CHAT South Ferry: And is TAKEN, by tremendous mendes 00:01:10 CHAT Messenger of Heaven: I've talked to Ink on VC he is a boy 00:01:16 CHAT South Ferry: So, Ink is 00:01:19 CHAT South Ferry: LBGTQ+? 00:01:35 CHAT Messenger of Heaven: he likes to say he is a girl sometimes 00:01:52 CHAT South Ferry: So, he is 00:01:53 CHAT South Ferry: GENDERFLUID? 00:01:54 CHAT South Ferry: dubious 00:02:00 CHAT MCR-The-Orange: Pansexual Trans FTW. 00:02:05 CHAT South Ferry: what 00:02:15 CHAT Messenger of Heaven: thats what Ink called himself 00:02:33 CHAT MCR-The-Orange: @South, I'm Pansexual and Trans. Lol. 00:02:36 CHAT MCR-The-Orange: I gtg.. 00:02:41 CHAT MCR-The-Orange: Soon 00:02:42 CHAT South Ferry: Farewell MCR. 00:02:44 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Bye, MCR. 00:02:47 CHAT Poedameron146: bye MCR 00:02:48 CHAT MCR-The-Orange: O/ 00:03:04 CHAT Poedameron146: /o 00:03:07 CHAT Poedameron146: \o 00:05:32 QUIT MCR-The-Orange has been kidnapped by The Demon. 00:05:43 JOIN Kcmario has joined Team Demon Light. 00:07:03 CHAT Kcmario: \o 00:07:07 CHAT Kcmario: hai 00:07:21 CHAT Poedameron146: hi 00:07:24 CHAT Poedameron146: o/ 00:09:44 QUIT South Ferry has been kidnapped by The Demon. 00:09:55 CHAT Cadethefrogger: rip south 00:10:47 JOIN South Ferry has joined Team Demon Light. 00:10:50 CHAT South Ferry: Dubious. 00:11:13 CHAT Poedameron146: ? 00:11:43 QUIT Kcmario has been kidnapped by The Demon. 00:14:05 CHAT Messenger of Heaven: Cade PM 00:14:23 CHAT Messenger of Heaven: well 00:14:32 CHAT Messenger of Heaven: i know why Falco was globalled 00:14:37 CHAT Poedameron146: why? 00:14:43 CHAT Messenger of Heaven: turns out they global you if you share your account 00:15:02 CHAT Poedameron146: with? 00:15:06 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Everyone knows that. It's against TOU. 00:15:31 CHAT South Ferry: Correct. 00:15:39 CHAT South Ferry: So, I 00:15:40 CHAT South Ferry: APPLIED 00:15:42 CHAT South Ferry: for admin? 00:16:05 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Where? 00:16:07 CHAT Messenger of Heaven: Korra 00:17:07 CHAT South Ferry: http://the-demons-light.wikia.com/wiki/Requests/Admin/South_Ferry 00:18:15 JOIN Stanjeff123 has joined Team Demon Light. 00:18:55 CHAT Stanjeff123: Hi people 00:19:47 CHAT Poedameron146: hi 00:22:47 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: http://the-demons-light.wikia.com/d/p/3100000000000000004 2016 04 23